


Bad Habits

by ifreet



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sansets gave me Eliot/Hardison/Parker, and shuffle gave me Michael Tolcher's Bad Habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



Eliot watched Parker and Hardison, and wondered whether there was anything going on there. He thought so -- he knew for a fact that Hardison was interested in Parker, but. You know. Parker.

She was hard to figure out. And almost as crazy as she acted.

So when she threw herself on his lap and locked lips with him, his eyes went to Hardison. He really didn't want to get in the middle of something, even if he didn't think Hardison would try for him, physically. Hardison smiled at his definitely-not-panicked expression and raised an eyebrow.

"She's impatient. And I've got to say, I was getting tired of waiting for you to figure it out."

 _Closer than I was_ , he thought. He held out a hand to Hardison. Hardison slipped past it, leaning a knee on the sofa to steal Parker's place.


End file.
